Trust Me
by thedemonsangel
Summary: The shared phrase has always been bad luck between the artists. Will there ever be an end to the cycle? SasoDei oneshot, warnings inside.


I wrote this back in July of 2008...and yes, this is also on my dA, so it is not stolen from myself. This is currently the most favored oneshot on my dA, so I figured that it should make the transition over.

Warnings!!!  
SasoDei, angst, ooc, attempted rape, creepy snake bastards

* * *

The phrase seemed to be a bad omen between the two. The first time it was said Sasori had half of his puppets destroyed by a bomb Deidara set off in order to get them out alive. Next was a problem for Deidara since he came away with a broken arm and a twisted ankle…better than being dead, Sasori told him. After that Sasori needed to replace an arm and metal wing, courtesy of Deidara, but an enemy ninja had used a jutsu to control vines…so it set the puppet free…even if he lectured his blonde partner for weeks after that. Once Deidara was poisoned, and then Sasori was up for days injecting antidote into the blonde's bloodstream.

Now, it had been said again, but this time it was the one who said it that took the fate of being in mortal danger. Sasori had been left with shattered puppets and nothing else to defend himself, but Deidara managed to pull the enemy back and allow them to take him as a prisoner if they left Sasori alone since he was defenseless. The group seemed a bit too willing to take this deal. Then when the puppet came across Deidara being bound and dragged away, he saw his partner mouth the unlucky words before being carried off.

Sasori stayed hidden in the trees while trying to get over the shock he was placed with in the last few moments. Had he really been so helpless that Deidara had basically sacrificed himself in order to save him? He couldn't believe that he had allowed such a thing to happen….

Growling in frustration, the puppet master turned and darted off in the opposite direction. He could do nothing for Deidara if he wasn't properly prepared.

~*~*~*~

For the time being, nothing had been done to him…but he would momentarily wonder how long that would last. However, most of his thoughts were directed at what Sasori was doing at the time. Had the puppet managed to get away without any more attackers? What was he doing now? Was he going to try and find him?

Despite these thoughts, he had one more, not so much directed toward the puppet, but rather for himself. Where were they taking him? Maybe if he asked…he would actually get an answer….

"Hey you, un. Where are you taking me, hmm?"

One of his captors snickered while another turned to face him, an amused smirk in place.

"You're going to the Sound village. There's someone that wants to see you specifically. Had we known that getting you to give up was simply making your partner unable to fight back, we would have been done with this mission long ago."

Sound village? Why did that sound so familiar? Spending his time trying to remember why he didn't want anything to do with that place, Deidara fell quiet.

~*~*~*~

Arriving back at the Akatsuki headquarters, Sasori immediately informed Pein of the problem at hand. It took a bit of time, but he managed to convince the leader to allow him to be kept from missions until he got Deidara back. With that done, the puppet master locked himself in the room he shared with the blonde and began to pack anything he might need as well as make different plans based on the possibilities of the situation when he got there.

Finally a thought dawned on Sasori; he couldn't just leave right away…he had to repair his puppets before he could do anything. The realization pissed him off to the point that he grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at the wall. It happened to be a picture frame. Hearing the glass break, Sasori snapped his gaze over to the thrown item and his eyes immediately softened.

It took a moment, but Sasori finally walked over and picked up the broken picture frame. In it was a picture taken from some stolen camera Tobi had. The hyper annoyance wanted to take pictures of all the members with their partners and then the whole organization in one. Well, Tobi eventually got the film developed when everyone had forgotten about the pictures and gave each pair a copy of their picture. In the artists' Sasori was looking bored with a hint of a true smile while Deidara had practically glomped the puppet master for the picture.

Smiling slightly at the memory, Sasori gently placed the broken frame down on his work desk.

"I promise, Deidara…I'll find you and bring you home."

~*~*~*~

Deidara now remembered why the Sound village was a place he didn't want to be in. The one who led the village was Sasori's old partner, Orochimaru.

"Why the hell am I here, un?!" he demanded.

The hissing snicker that came from the darkness of the room made Deidara shiver.

"You're here…because I want to put our friend Sasori through hell," the snake answered. "And the easiest way to do that…is to go through you."

Deidara shuddered, not because of the comment, but rather because of the tongue that trailed down the side of his face. Okay, the sculptor had to admit that he wasn't the most normal of people in the world…but ithat/i was just plain disgusting.

"Don't you dare, un! Danna isn't easily hurt, and if you hurt him, I'll kill you, un!"

"Danna?" Orochimaru chuckled. "I'm well aware that _your danna_ isn't easily hurt, and in fact I would have a hard time getting to him if you weren't around. See, I'm also aware of the fact that you are rather…precious to him…so I'm going to use you."

Deidara's blood ran cold at the statement, but even more when the snake man trailed a hand down Deidara's front and eventually even lower, causing him to yelp and try to pull away. It was too bad for the blonde that he was restrained and could not get away from the molestation that the creepy ex-Akatsuki member was 'treating' him to.

_"Danna…please…get me out of here…."_

~*~*~*~

It had been nearly two weeks since Deidara was taken away from him…two weeks since the blonde said those ill-fated words, and Sasori was pacing the room that was now his own for a while. He was not a happy puppet master. Anyone who tried to calm him down and reassure him that Deidara was okay would be threatened with his longest lasting, most painful poison if they did not go away immediately.

When a knock came to his door, Sasori growled and was ready to poison someone, but it happened to be Pein who walked in.

"Sasori…we know where he is."

"Where?" he demanded.

He didn't like it when Pein sighed and seemed horribly uncomfortable by the whole situation. Where the hell was his blonde?!

"Orochimaru has him."

At the news, Sasori immediately gathered his things, no longer caring if he wasn't fully prepared. He had to get Deidara out of there before the snake did ianything/i to him. He knew how Orochimaru was with guys like Deidara…that's why Itachi cut off his hand…. No, he wasn't leaving the blonde there.

~*~*~*~

Shivering inside a cell, Deidara wondered what was in store for him that day. Often times Orochimaru would only molest him to a point, trying to get a more favorable response out of him; however, things changed a little when the snake found out about Deidara's extra mouths. It was amusing for the blonde to see them bite the creepy man when he tried to inspect them further, but that just landed him as an experiment as well as a victim to what Orochimaru did to him. Lucky for him they couldn't do much to him before Orochimaru had Sasori, so it kept him from anything outside of observational studies.

Hearing the barred door creak open, Deidara glanced up and glared at Orochimaru.

"Are you not pleased to see me, Deidara?"

The bomber elected to keep from giving a reply and just continued to glare at the man. What chance was there that he had anything to say that he would be interested in?

"Hmm…not talking to me I see…. Well, I thought that I would just let you know…I heard that Sasori was headed in the direction of this village."

Deidara's eyes widened at the information. Sasori was coming for him? That was a bad idea…. Yes, the blonde wanted to get out of the hell Orochimaru was putting him in, but it was only because he wanted Sasori there.

"Ah…scared, Deidara? If your fear is for Sasori…it's rather misplaced. You should be afraid for yourself," the pale man snickered.

Watching as Orochimaru walked over and grasped one of his arms, Deidara tried to fight him off, but it's kind of hard to get away when his wrists were bound behind his back and bloody from being rubbed raw, and his knees were tied together as well. Soon enough the blonde found himself being carried out of the cell and into Orochimaru's chambers, this left him with a foreboding feeling. He had never been in there before…all the times before he was simply assaulted wherever possible. Deidara had a bad feeling about this.

~*~*~*~

Sasori felt the need to find his partner intensify. There was just something telling him that Deidara was in danger at that moment, and if he didn't hurry up…he would hate himself forever for not getting to him in time.

"You better be okay," he muttered.

Finally, Sasori found that he had reached his destination…now he just had to find Deidara.

~*~*~*~

"What the hell, un?!"

Deidara did all he could while bound, but he couldn't get free. Hell, he was certain that his struggling was merely amusing the snake further, as well as injuring his wrists even more; they were very likely to scar.

"Calm down, my pet…surely you're not a virgin, so why are you so jittery?"

Shuddering at the statement, Deidara fought all he could for any chance that Orochimaru might change his mind about the whole thing. See…Deidara was currently half naked, his shirt remained, but everything from the waist down was pooled around his ankles as he was bound to the bed. He mentally pleaded that this was all some horrible nightmare and the snake wouldn't actually take him. Deidara was Sasori's, and if he was raped by this man…how would he live with himself?

"Don't you dare, un," he growled while trying to break free yet again.

"Your attempt are futile…" he murmured while taking the time to push Deidara's shirt up. "Hmm…another mouth? This is interesting…. You're quite the specimen."

"I'm not your lab rat, un!" Deidara exclaimed while squirming away from Orochimaru's hand on the sewn mouth.

"Ah ah…you're mine since Sasori was so…careless to let you be taken away…. Really, it's his loss…."

Clenching his eyes shut when Orochimaru pulled away and began undressing; Deidara's mind seemed to tell him to give up. He had tried escape…but without clay or even a simple weapon he couldn't get out on his own, and if Sasori would happen to be able to get him out…Deidara didn't want his danna to see him helpless and bound to a bed, about to get raped by an evil snake.

Hearing a hissing noise come from near his right hand, the blonde opened his eyes only to notice a snake of decent size looking straight at him. Not only was Orochimaru creepy by normal standards, he obviously had a weird fetish with having snakes involved with sex. Deidara shuddered horribly at the sight and noticed the chuckle that followed soon after.

"Calm down," Orochimaru whispered while climbing on top of his captive. "It's not like it will bite you…there's more chance of me doing that."

That did not calm Deidara down. There was one last hope that he had…and even if it was unlikely to help any, he had to at least try.

"Danna!"

~*~*~*~

Sasori was having no luck at figuring out where anything was in this place, and it didn't help that a lot of his limited supply of weapons were being used by pathetic ninja that were just delaying him. He needed to find his blonde, and he needed to find him inow/i.

Throughout his search, Sasori froze in place. The one word that rang down the hallway made his heart feel as though someone were tearing it apart. Deidara was frightened and about to be hurt. Knowing Orochimaru…Sasori hoped that he was wrong, but he couldn't delay in rushing to his partner's side now. Any more hesitation could be disastrous, if it wasn't already.

Following the direction the cry came from, the puppet readied the last of his poisoned weapons. Unfortunately Sasori figured that the snake wouldn't die from them, since he knew he had an expert in medicine with him in this forsaken village, but it would be enough to get Deidara back to safety.

Hearing a muffled noise on the other side of a door, Sasori slammed it open, only to come face to face with a horrific sight.

~*~*~*~

Orochimaru had slammed his fingers into the blonde, as if to prepare him, but Deidara wanted him to get away. If he could ask for one thing in the world at the moment, it would be that the snake would just die, so he could get back to Sasori and never have to deal with such humiliation and pain again.

Just then, the door flew open.

"D-danna…?" he questioned through his tears.

Standing in the doorway was Sasori, and Deidara could tell with one glance at the situation that the puppet master was pissed. Before he could even register what had happened, Orochimaru had been thrown from him, and although he couldn't see what was going on, he could guess that, with the sounds, Sasori was trying to beat the hell out of the snake man. However, while this was going on, Deidara noticed the snake from earlier slither down and begin to circle around his neck.

"Sasori-danna!"

Just as Deidara had managed to call out, the snake began to squeeze the blonde's pretty little neck, obviously trying to kill him. He began to think that his neck was about to snap when the pressure suddenly disappeared, leaving only dead weight making it a bit difficult to breathe.

"Deidara…" Sasori whispered. "Come on, we have to get out of here now."

Watching as the puppeteer cut away his bonds, Deidara clung to Sasori, half naked since his shirt slid back down to cover his torso.

"Danna! I w-want to g-go home, u-un!"

~*~*~*~

Hearing the blonde begin to cry, Sasori wished that he had more time to deal with Orochimaru, or rather actually kill him over just knocking him unconscious with a painful poison, but with their luck they would be lucky to just get out without anymore enemies coming at them. His priority for the moment was getting Deidara to safety.

Pulling off his cloak and wrapping Deidara up as if he were in a cocoon, Sasori picked him up and ran off. He needed to get out of there now, especially when he noticed how light Deidara was, as well as his shaking.

"Deidara, just hold on…I'll get you home."

Gently placing Deidara's head against his heart container, Sasori prayed that his partner would be okay.

~*~*~*~

The first week was the hardest after getting Deidara back. The blonde bomber wouldn't eat or speak, and very rarely would he allow himself to sleep, but one thing broke Sasori's heart during this time, even more so than Deidara doing such things to himself; it was the fact that Deidara wouldn't let _anyone_ touch him. If someone got too close to the young artist, Deidara would disappear and lock himself in a closet.

Then he ran away.

Sasori panicked while momentarily wondering if Orochimaru had come back to take Deidara away again, but he soon tossed that idea aside when he realized that if anything were to get into the base that didn't belong there, the whole organization would be up and fighting the intruder. Even with this idea shot, Sasori was determined to find Deidara, and eventually did. He was outside among the trees, and that was when Sasori realized that Deidara had developed a phobia of snakes.

It didn't take much to kill the pathetic creature, just a senbon to the head, and it was dead. At that moment, Deidara clung to Sasori for the first time in so many days. He knew that the blonde was crying, but his words were what surprised him and sent a pain through his heart.

"I'm s-sor-ry…. I w-wasn't strong e-en-enough to k-keep…him away, and h-he al-almost…. I'm so s-sorry, un!"

"Oh, Deidara…there's nothing to be sorry for," he whispered.

This seemed to set off a new set of tears as Deidara cried against Sasori. He didn't know what to do for the younger artist other than to just hold him until his tears stopped. Once that happened, Sasori realized that Deidara had fallen asleep and took him back home.

After that incident it seemed that the blonde would eventually be okay since he would actually eat and talk more, even sleep seemed to be more welcome to him. However, Deidara still would flinch if someone touched him, and he had refused to be intimate with Sasori since the incident. The puppet master had accepted the fact that Deidara was uncomfortable with it since anything of that sort made him relive the memories burned in his mind, but he wanted Deidara to get over what had happened and just be like he was before. What was the saying? i"If you fall off a horse, get right back on." Or something of that sort….

Pulling Deidara into their room, Sasori gently kissed his blonde partner, and although Deidara went to pull away, Sasori just held him safely in his arms and said the pair of words that would hopefully be healing rather than their usual destructive nature.

"Trust me."


End file.
